1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover structure and, more particularly, to a cover structure of an optical disk drive (ODD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer device usually includes an ODD for reading a compact disk (CD) to read software or multimedia (such as music or a movie). Furthermore, appearance design of the computer device becomes gradually recognized. To make the overall appearance of the computer device become more beautiful and uniform, an ODD cover is disposed at the ODD. When the ODD is not used, the ODD cover covers the ODD. Therefore, the cover may be designed to cooperate with a casing of the computer device to make the overall appearance of the computer device more harmonious, compact, and neat. When a user wants to use the ODD, he only needs to press a button on the ODD cover, and a power supply of the ODD is triggered to make a tray of the ODD push the ODD cover away. Then, the user may put the CD on the tray to use the ODD.
A through hole is formed on a conventional ODD cover of an ODD structure with a cover to make the button expose from the ODD cover, and thus the user may press the button to operate the ODD to load or eject a CD. However, the above method makes the appearance of the computer device have the uncoordinated through hole and the button, and thus the aesthetic feeling of the appearance is destroyed.
Consequently, the ODD cover not needing the through hole is proposed to solve the problem caused by the through hole as stated above. However, since the ODD cover structure does not include the through hole for the button to be exposed, to obtain the function of the original button, a plurality of components cooperating with each other must be added to obtain the function of operating the ODD to load or eject the CD. As a result, not only the thickness of the ODD cover is increased, but also a cost is increased, which causes extra expense.